


Falling asleep and waking up

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Book canon hand holding, Falling In Love, Fuck summaries, M/M, Prompt writing, Tiny bit of Angst, Waking Up, falling asleep, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Writing Prompt- falling asleep or waking upGuess what? You get both!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	1. Falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Good Omens fandom! Can I get a wahoo!?
> 
> No trigger warnings that I’m aware of. If there are any please tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first work for the Good Omens fandom! Can I get a wahoo?
> 
> No trigger warnings that I’m aware of. If there are any please tell me!

-Falling asleep is like, walking slowly down a moderately steep hill only to pushed.-

Crawly slithered up the wall of the garden. The angel looked safe enough. Especially since they no longer had their flaming sword. Little did he know, this conversation would become one of the most important in his immortal life time.

-You spend the rest of the time gaining speed as you roll down.-

‘I gave it away!’ wailed the angel. Crawly blinked in surprise, a great feat indeed.

-Occasionally you will hit a bump that will make you careen off the first path and onto a second.-

‘An arrangement?’ Aziraphale asked. Tentative.

‘Well, yeah. A way to keep both of our bosses off our backs.” Crowley answered.

-The seconds you spend in the air will be filled with screams that even the damned cannot recreate.-

‘You go to fast for me, Crowley.’

-Though they will try.-

The bookshop was engulfed in flames. Try as they might, the firemen could seem to barely control it. Something that Crowley had always kept close to his heart, but out of sight, started to break. Piece by piece, it slowly shattered as he ran into the flames.

-Terror can only be truly appreciated when you cannot understand it.-


	2. Waking up

-Waking up is suddenly coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill.-

Aziraphale clutched his bag of books, staring at Crowley as he sauntered away. Something small and close to his heart, begins to make itself known.

-You sit up right, blinking, trying to get your bearings.-

The thermos sat heavily in his hands. He’s come this far, he can’t stop now,

-The world either spins around you, slowly coming to a stop, or someone pushes you again.-

‘No dog.’

‘No dog,’

‘Wrong boy.’

‘Wrong boy.’

-Making you realize that you hadn’t gotten to the bottom of the hill after all, just a small plateau that ends in a drop even steeper than the last.-

‘I lost m’ best friend.’

‘Oh,’ Aziraphale dropped his gaze, feeling sad for Crowley’s loss, not realizing exactly who the demon was talking about, ‘I’m sorry to hear that.’

-Sometimes you stop just as you hit a bump.-

Satan dissolved into the air, leaving quicker than he came. Aziraphale relaxed, hand still in Crowley’s. Turning he gave a tentative smile.

-Landing face first instead of continuing to roll.-

‘You can stay at my places if you’d like.’

‘I don’t think my side would like that.’

‘We’re on our own side now, remember?’

-Sometimes, the same could be said of love.-

Two glasses of champagne raised together.

‘To the world,’ says one.

‘To the world,’ the other repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more writing prompts fulfilled at midnight? Send them to me on tumblr!
> 
> Main- @siesieknows
> 
> You can also send me art prompts!
> 
> Art- @siesiedraws

**Author's Note:**

> Want more writing prompts to be fulfilled at midnight? Send me some over at my Tumblr!
> 
> Main- @siesieknows
> 
> You can even send my some art ones!
> 
> Art- @siesiedraws


End file.
